Can I stay?
by Ringitup
Summary: After having a rough day, will he let her stay? Rory and Logan!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N So I was reading some of the old reviews for this story and I almost cried. I didn't really realize that people were taking to it as much as I had originally hoped. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for the nice words and for you I am going to try to finish this story. I have no idea where it will lead because it was a very long time ago that I had started this but I will try! Just for you guys.I have also tried to tidy it up a little bit. Thank you so much. You have no idea what it meant to me. **_

Rory quickly closed the back door and sat on the top step, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She punched his number into the phone and brought it up to her ear, eagerly awaiting the sound of his voice.

"Hey Ace!"

The sound of his voice made her calm down slightly. "Hey…" She said, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, instantly catching the edge in her voice.

"It's nothing…I… Just the party and everything, I'm feeling a little panicked." She answered, only lying slightly.

"Ace…" He warned.

She knew she needed to tell him, it was the reason why she called him after all. "Your parents are here." She spat out, feeling the tears gather in her eyes.

"What? At your party? I thought they didn't RSVP?" Logan asked, his voice vibrating with worry. "Were they mean to you? Did they say anything to you?"

"No, no! I just… I just don't know if I can handle it. I mean after everything he said, and she did. How can I do this? How can I continue running this event with them here? I mean, they think I'm a failure!" She ranted.

"Ace, you're not a failure. You're one of the most terrific, amazing, and successful people, I know. You can do this; you know you can do this! Everyone knows you can do this! Don't worry about it! Besides, they're not worth your time anyway!"

She chucked at the last comment. He always had a way to calm her down, to bring her off her cliff and lead her back down to solid ground. She loved that about him, the way he always was there for her, the way he could look into her eyes and know instantly that something was wrong. She loved him, and some day she hoped she would be able to tell him that.

"Thank you, Logan!" She said softly.

"Anytime Ace. I'll talk to you later?" he asked, silently cursing the professor who decided that tomorrow would be the perfect time for a test.

"Yea, I'll call you… I miss you!" She said hesitantly.

"I miss you too Ace!" He answered fondly.

"Ahh… you're so sweet. But I should be heading back inside." she said, rising from her seated position, brushing the dirt off her skirt.

"Okay bye, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" With a big sigh she hung up the phone and squared her shoulders. "Here goes nothing!" she said to herself, walking back into the party.

After the party was over Rory hung around to help pick everything up and thank all of the servers. The feelings that she had been trying to suppress ever since she had first seen Mitchum were now coming back. She just couldn't return to the empty pool house all alone. She needed someone to talk to, without another thought she grabbed her things and drove towards New Haven. She didn't care that it was late, she didn't care that it was almost 20 miles away, she needed to see him, she needed to feel his arms around her. She needed him to tell her everything would be okay.

When she got to his apartment she passed the sleeping doorman and continued on towards the elevator. She knew he would probably be asleep by now, but she needed him, in more ways than one. As the elevator continued up to the 12th floor she pulled out her cell phone and called him.

After what seemed like a hundred rings he picked up, "Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Hey, can you let me in?" She asked stepping out of the elevator.

"Ace? You're here?" She heard movement from the other end of the phone.

"Yea…" Her voice cracking slightly.

The door opened as she reached it. He looked at her for a second, watching the single tear fall down her beautiful face before pulling her inside his apartment and hugging her to his chest.

After a few minutes he pulled back slightly looking into her eyes, seeing the hurt that she was always trying to hide, showing freely on her face.

Without another word he kissed her softly on the lips and touching her forehead with his. "Can I stay?" She asked softly.

"Of course!" He answered, pulling her farther into the room. "You know you don't have to ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter #2, a little cleaner (in the grammar spelling sense) ;)**

Rory woke up to the bright morning sun shining through the windows and into her eyes. "Mmm!" She groaned, rolling over and burying her face in Logan's bare chest.

"Morning," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Sleep," she stated, burrowing deeper into his chest.

"How 'bout coffee?" he teased, running his hands up and down her arms softly.

"Please?" she begged, kissing his shoulder, but not making a move to untangle their bodies.

"Of course. What am I here for, if not to be your humble servant?" He said, starting to get up, only to be pulled back down by a half-asleep Rory.

"Not yet." She stated, climbing even father on top of him.

"But your coffee?" He continued to tease her, loving the feeling of her body on top of his.

"Tease!" she grumbled.

"Ace…" He groaned, stroking her back and pulling up on some of the fabric of her tank top.

"Loooogan…" She mocked, crawling so her body was completely on top of his.

"Fine! I'll go get you your coffee, but only for a price." he said, smirking.

"And what would that be?" She asked, finally lifting her head off his chest, so she could look him in the eyes.

"It's rather simple actually." His smirk growing, his eyes glowing with mischief.

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Yep!"

"And what would this 'rather simple' thing be?" she asked, apprehensively.

"All I want is a kiss." The smirk growing so big that it took over his entire face.

"Well…. I don't know. You have been a pain in the ass this morning." she said, feigning consideration.

"And what a beautiful ass it is. But I promise the kiss will be worth it."

"Well-" Before she could continue his lips found hers. Without even a second thought she kissed him back, allowing him entry to her mouth. As their tongues battled for control his hand wandered down her back, drawing invisible designs.

When his fingers found the bottom of her tank top, he pulled it up, and with her cooperation, managed to pull it up and over her head, revealing her naked chest. As she lowered herself back down to his body, they both let out a groan as bare skin met.

"Ace…" He groaned into her mouth, before flipping them over and pinning her hands above her head, with one of his. His mouth left her and continued down her perfect body, stopping to admire all of her, before coming back up to meet her mouth.

She kissed him back eagerly, forgetting all about her coffee, or the events that lead her here last night. Losing everything, until the only thing that remained was him. When he let go of her hands, she immediately went for his hair, running her fingers through the gold locks, bring his face closer to hers.

He kissed her back hard, running his hands up her, now bare chest. When breathing became an issue, he let go of her lips and attacked her breast, causing her to moan loudly. After he had treated each with the utmost respect, he continued down her body, licking her rips, swirling his tongue around her belly button, placing open mouth kisses along the top of her shorts.

"Logan…" She pleaded, feeling the need start to build inside her.

Smirking into the skin below her belly button, his fingers started to pull the shorts off of her smooth legs. When a cell phone went off somewhere in the room, causing both of them to groan.

"I think it's yours." Logan stated, pulling himself back up to eye level with her. But before she could move out from underneath him, he placed a light kiss on her lips. "We'll finish this later!"

She smiled at him, running a finger over his lips. "I certainly hope so."

"Hello?" she asked, after finding her phone.

"Rory? Where are you?" Her grandmother's voice yelled into the phone.

Stealing a look at Logan, who was smirking hugely. She tried to come up with a lie. "Oh, I'm sorry Grandma. I was going to call earlier but I got kind of carried away." She said, looking pointedly at Logan. "After the fundraiser last night, Paris had a little trouble with her boyfriend, so I came over to help her get through it." She lied, pulling her tank top back over her head. Earning a pouty look from Logan, that was followed quickly by an amused one.

Having a hint of what he was up to she tried to move off the bed, but he was too quick, and grabbed her, pulling her down to the bed and holding her still, causing Rory to squeal as she fell back onto the bed.

"Rory? What was that?" Emily's voice asked.

"Oh nothing Grandma. I just almost fell, but I'm fine." She lied again.

"Fine! We'll talk more about this when you get home." She stated, hanging up.

"Was that really necessary?" Rory asked Logan, sending him a death glare, from underneath his muscular body.

"Oh most definitely," He said, pulling the edge of her tank top up again.

"No." She stopped him, smiling. "You promised me coffee! And if I'm not mistaken, you got more than what you bargained for." She replied smirking at his disbelieving face.

"But Ace…" He begged.

"No! Now go get me some coffee!" She instructed, pushing him lightly.

"I guess… Your Highness."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N #3**

Rory walked into her the pool house, juggling her keys and her coffee.

"Rory?" Emily called.

"Hi Grandma." Rory replied, unlocking the door and leaving it open, knowing her grandmother was following her.

"Did you have a good time with Paris last night?" Emily asked, closing the door behind her.

"It was fine, she was pretty upset, but he called her and they worked everything out." Rory said, starting a new pot of coffee.

"Oh. Well that's nice." She said, not showing any emotion. "Anyways, I was just wondering if you and Logan would like to come to dinner with your grandfather and I? Sort of like a celebratory dinner for you doing such a good job last night." She asked, smiling what Rory liked to call her 'I'm so happy my granddaughter is turning into the daughter I never had' smile.

"Well, I don't know Grandma, I'd have to talk to Logan, but I'll get back to you about it. Is that okay?" She said downing what was left of her coffee.

"Oh, that be just fine!" she replied, clapping her hand together in front of her. "Well I'm off, call if you need anything." she said walking out the door with a waving.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rory dropped into the bar stool closest to her, dealing with her grandmother really did take a toll on her. But just as she was getting comfortable her cell phone rang, making her get up and go to the other side of the bar to get it with an irritated sigh.

"Hello?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Wow Ace! Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend? The boyfriend that made you coffee this morning, without receiving so much as a thank you." Logan said, feigning a hurt in his voice.

"You received a thank you, if I remember correctly." She said into the phone.

"Yes, but that was before I got your coffee, I never got one after." he pointed out. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"One was enough." She replied, making her way to the bedroom to get ready for the day ahead of her.

"Meany!" He whined, but quickly recovered, hearing a whisp of a zipper. "What cha doing?" He asked.

"Getting ready for community service, why?" She asked, slipping out of her cloths, and heading for the bathroom.

"Just wondering…" he said, hearing the sound of the shower being turned on. "What are you wearing?" he asked, hoping to get the answer he wanted to hear.

"No!" She stated, guessing what he was thinking. "Don't you even think about it! I have to get ready!"

"But Ace… You owe me!" He whined.

"Then come over here tonight so I can repay you, but I have to get ready." She said.

"I like the sound of that!" He said.

"Okay, then it's a date. But I have to go."

"I guess!" He said, sighing hugely. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She replied.

"Bye."


End file.
